Axis Powers Hetalia: Chronicle of Voldager
by TheEmporerofDerekan
Summary: You know Hetalia? Well guess what I just made added an OC! So read and (hopefully) like as we go through Hetalia's madness with a new character thrown in the mix! Oh by the way It's M for swearing, violence (later though)...stuff and to just be safe in case stuff happens.


Axis Powers Hetalia: Chronicle of Voldager

AN: Hello people of , this is an OC fan fiction. But don't worry; I'll make sure this character isn't a Mary Sue. If she starts getting too Mary Sueish please tell me in the reviews and what's the best idea to fix it. I hope I don't disappoint you guys with my fic. Here I go!

Also I couldn't come up with a title that sounded good so that has to do. I apologize

It was a standard world meeting….Which meant everything was in chaos. But we are not focusing on the nations in the world meeting. We are focusing on the _ex-_nations outside the world meeting.

There were three individuals outside. The first one has auburn colored and a curl that started from the break in his hair and went to the left side of his head. He was also wearing a suit and a tie. He's the shortest in the group. Or as I should have probably said just at the beginning of the paragraph, he's Romano. As we can probably tell, he's annoyed.

But he has a good reason for being annoyed. Thanks to the second person. Who was also wearing a suit, but no tie. The second's person's hair color is pure white and his eye color red. He's the "awesome" albino Prussia and he pissing off both Romano and the third person.

The third person was unlike the other two a female. She has platinum blonde hair and purple eyes, much like her older brother Russia. At around 6 feet in feet she's quite tall. Wearing an outfit more akin to a nobleman from the 18th century, tailor made of course since to her…um impressive tracks of land. But as I said she was pissed and when's she's pissed (which is very often) she's going to show it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NARCISTIC PRUSSIAN BASTARD!" Voldager snapped out of Prussia's annoyingness."OR DO YOU WANT A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Voldager threatened.

Of course Romano had also snapped from the annoyingness that was Prussia's sense of humor."CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Romano yelled out.

Of course Prussia didn't give a shit that those two were pissed being the annoying (but awesome) asshole we all love."Wow you two have no sense of humor. You two are so unawesome."Prussia declared as he was signing

Having calmed down some Voldager instead said:"If I'm "unawesome" by your standards I take that as a compliment you dumb fuck."Voldager said through hissed teeth.

Romano having also calmed down a little added" Yeah what she said, if I'm glad I'm unawesome by your standards , Potato bastard."Roman coldly said.

Of course this would open a whole new can of worms.

"What did you say about potato's Romano!?" Voldager hissed out. "Because I thought you insulted potato's just then."

"I did," Romano replied "in matter of fact." Romano stated.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I should beat the fucking shit out of you and your god damned tomatoes!" Voldager practically shrieked, rather loudly.

"Oh don't start this "fuck tomatoes but I love Potatoes" bullshit Voldager! When will you finally fucking accept that tomatoes are better?" Romano asked/ declared.

"Only when you accept that Potatoes are better and when our lord Jesus Christ says tomatoes are better! When will you finally accept Potatoes are better huh? "Voldager countered. She also added the completely unnecessary sentence under her breath of this."You fucking idiot."

"Oh fuck you and your Potatoes! You fucking bitch! You even had the audacity to bring Christ into this!" Romano replied back angrily.

As the argument was heating up a certain Prussian was forgotten about. Naturally being the massive egotistical person that he is he would let himself be heard.

How do ask? Simple he's going to mock Romano's "Don't swear around ladies unless they are bitches like Voldager".

"Hey Romano I thought you didn't swear around girls."Prussia mocked.

This did the trick. Prussia was once again the target of Romano's anger.

"You know damn well that Voldager lost that privilege decades ago!" Romano angrily replied.

"Like I wanted that "privilege" in the first place you asshole!" Voldager declared as she butted into the argument.

"Why you fucking-"I honestly don't think it's worth saying what the argument about was from there. It's not important. What is important was that by the end of this entire waste of time the three ex-nations were worse for wear, mainly Prussia

You see at some point in the waste of time-I mean argument one of them got so pissed (probably Voldager) at Prussia that she punched Prussia in the face as she said she would. What insured was a fist fight with Voldager and Romano getting to point of physically attacking Prussia. Not to say Prussia didn't lay some blows on them and that they didn't also attack each other.

Really it was a waste of time. Then again so are the world meetings. The argument/fist fight wrapped itself up before the world meeting ended. By the end Voldager, Romano and Prussia (in that order) that it was a waste of time, as usual.

But that's a normal day for the Ex-nation trio on a world meeting day.

AN 2.0: I hope that's good enough for the people of . If it's subpar of the standards of please tell me how to make it match the standards.

Also please have no unnecessary and unwarranted praises. An author grows with constructive criticism, not with useless praise.

That's not to say I would not like praise but only when I deserve the praise.

Till next time !


End file.
